


An Alien Is Nasty To Spock and Bones Just Fucking Punches the Asshole

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: an alien race new to the federation is onboard the enterprise and is being a real dick to Spock so Bones takes it into his own hands then feelings are revealed. based off of this (http://sleepymccoy.tumblr.com/post/150258114469/ok-get-this-a-vulcan-is-onboard-and-is-nasty-to) text post by sleepymccoy





	An Alien Is Nasty To Spock and Bones Just Fucking Punches the Asshole

"I'm so fucking tired of this shiny shit." Bones grumbled, standing next to Spock in the Turbo Lift. 

"It is our dress uniform Doctor, you have worn it many times and yet you complain every time you wear it. What's the purpose?" Spock inquired, his voice low. 

"The purpose is that I don't like this get up and I like to complain." He replied, as they exited the lift, making their way to Jim's quarters. 

"I see. Well, don't let me stop you from doing so." Spock answered. 

"I would never." Bones spoke quietly as they reached the doors to Jim's room. Spock's lips twisting into a small grin, before quickly settling back into a straight line. 

"Boys! Perfect timing as always!" Jim shouted giddily as he strode out of his room and leading his friends down the hall to the transporter rooms. "You both look great as always." 

"Thank you Captain." Spock muttered. 

"How come you're so chipper, Jim? I thought you hated this shit as much as Spock and I." Leonard inquired. 

"Doctor, I have never expressed distaste in our diplomatic responsibilities." Spock tried to correct, receiving a wave of the hand from Bones, which Spock took as complete dismissal. 

"I'm trying a new approach, Bones. New species joining the federation is great news and I want to start treating it as such." Jim boasted, annoyingly proud of himself and Bones was concerned. Spock was as well, which was apparent at the raise of an eyebrow he shot at Bones behind Jim's back. 

"Scotty! You look beautiful!" Jim said before Scotty was even in his eyesight, as they walked into the transporter room. Scotty laughed, his face lighting up. 

"Not nearly as beautiful as you do sir!" Scotty responded, making Jim smile. At least someone could match the captains enthusiasm because Bones and Spock were not about to. 

The Janikians beamed aboard, their clothing sparkling and beautiful. They themselves were. beautiful species, but very alien to starfleet. Bones had read up on their biology in case someone fell ill while on board. Everything was different than humans, luckily their organs were arranged similarly to the resident Vulcan so he could probably manage if need be, but he'd much rather everything go smoothly. That was the part he hated most about these meetings, not only did Bones have to wear a monkey suit and be friendly, but he had to be ready in case someone collapses at the dinner. It was stressful and a lot was riding on his shoulders. He didn't talk about it though and was almost certain no one knew how stressed out he was, until the diplomatic meeting before last. Spock had met him in his office to walk with him to Jim's quarters or the bridge wherever Jim was at the time. Spock had then done that at each one since and Bones had a sneaking suspicion he was trying to comfort him the best way he knew how, by his company and arguments. 

"Welcome to the Enterprise! We are honored to have you. My name is James T. Kirk and this is my fir-" Jim began. 

"I do not need to be introduced to your crew, Captain. Just knowing your name is sufficient." A Janikian spoke up. Bones grimaced at the rudeness. "I am Tymar." 

"Pleasure to meet you." Jim responded, as polite as ever. "Would you like a tour of the sh-" 

"Not necessary. Show me to the place where I may rest before having to eat a meal with you." Tymar interrupted again. 

"Of course. These crew members with escort you to your quarters. Please join us for dinner whenever able." Jim responded. 

"If I must." Tymar spoke before walking out, followed by the 3 other people in his party, ahead of the red shirts, who scurried after them like they were trying to catch a runaway ball. 

"How's that new approach goin' Jim?" Bones said rhetorically before clapping him on the back. Jim sighed. 

The night was going oddly, but it was going. There was a sort of "cocktail hour" before sitting down for dinner, and the Enterprise crew was trying their best to be accommodating to the Janikians, who spent most of their time interrupting the crew. Bones had tried talking with them, but after being interrupted 3 times in one minute, he practically gave up for the night, leaning against a wall drinking some blue liquid Scotty has snuck him. He hated being interrupted, the only person he tolerated that behavior from was Spock. Speaking of Spock, where was he? Bones surveyed the room for another shiny blue shirt, finally laying eyes on him. He seemed to actually be have a decent conversation with Tymar. If anyone could do it, it would be Spock. Bones found himself intrigued, setting his glass down somewhere, he walked over to Spock and Tymar. 

"Tymar, this is Dr. Leonard McCoy our chief medical officer." Spock introduced him quickly. 

"As a doctor are you uncomfortable with aliens like this aboard your ship?" Tymar asked bluntly. 

" I am comfortable with all aliens aboard the enterprise as long as their not a danger to us." Bones answered, quite unsure who the question was meant to hurt the feelings of. 

"Even an idiotic one such as this?" Tymar inquired, gesturing to Spock. Bones laughed loudly assuming Tymar must've been joking. Tymar's face remained serious. 

"You're joking." Bones practically commanded, a smile remaining on his face. Tymar just shrugged. "Sir, I don't believe you are familiar with the history of Vulcans. They dedicated their entire species to logic. Are you aware of the benefits that have come to the entire federation by them doing that?!" 

"I don't see how devoting all of your people to strictly logic can be beneficial to anyone other than yourself. The sheer selfishness of the act is-" Tymar began, but this was Bones turn to interrupt.

"Sir, I don't think you should speak out on this about which you know nothing. If you ask me, you sound like the idiot." 

"Doctor." Spock warned, placing his hand on the doctors arm, no doubt feeling the rage that was overcoming McCoy, through the dress uniform shirt. 

"A species that allows themselves to be stripped of all emotions, to tell other species they're logic is flawed without taking time to understand emotion behind it, to have the sensitivity in the hands that they do and not wear gloves is sick. Vulcans are nothing but selfish perverts and the fact that you have one aboard working for your crew sickens me. It makes the Enterprise look bad and it makes the federation look bad. " Tymar concluded, seeming proud of himself. The party had grown almost quiet as their argument had grown louder. Leonard wasn't a quiet talker to begin with and Tymar matched Leonard's yelling as it got louder. Bones was seething, his hands trembled and all of the times Spock had done selfless things for him, for Jim, and for the crew played back in his head. Without thinking, he felt his knuckles make contact with Tymar's jaw as the party collectively gasped. Jim was there in an instant with a string of apologies and orders for Spock to take Leonard to his quarters immediately. Spock did so by lightly gripping Bones arm and leaning him out the door and toward the turbo lift. Bones felt numb, but his body tingled. He felt good for punching him. He honestly had it coming. He knew he'd get into terrible trouble for this, but it was worth it. Once inside the turbolift, Spock kept his hand on the Doctors arm as the door shut, then slid it up to his shoulder pushing Bones back into the wall of the lift. Spock used his fingertip to lift Bones' chin. Leonard's eyes were wide and he was almost positive he'd be yelled at by Spock for his emotional outburst. Spock leaned it slightly pressing his lips to Bones' for a few seconds, pulling away. Leonard's head was spinning. 

"Thank you." Spock whispered, before pulling them back to the center of the turbo lift, his hand resting on Bones' arm once again. The doors swooshed open seconds later as Spock led Dr.McCoy down the almost empty hallway. Bones was sure his face had the most idiotic look on it, but he was astounded. He had just been kissed by a Vulcan, after punching a foreign dignitary. They neared the doctors quarters, Spock opening it and calmly walking in with Bones. As the door shut again, he walked closer to Bones, his hands settling on the doctors lower back. 

"What's going on?! If this is some sick joke it's not very damn funny." Bones squeaked out, his voice shaky and unsure, his mind overcome with how Spock's hands rested so low on his back, their pelvises pressed together. Spock subtly chuckled. 

"Vulcans don't joke, Doctor." Spock answered. 

"Now that's a lie. I thought Vulcans didn't lie either." Bones replied, flirting. He was actually flirting with Spock. This was turning out to be a weird night. Spock turned Leonard's head, leaning down to place soft kisses all along Leonard's neck. Leonard sighed, his hands knotting in the front of Spock's uniform shirt. He pulled Spock back with him until his butt hit his desk, Spock lifted him up immediately, setting him up there and going immediately back to sucking on his neck. Leonard pulled Spock as close to him as he could, using this opportunity to explore the sensitivity of the Vulcan hand, he slid his own over it, before bringing it up level with his face and Spock shuddered. Spock pulled off of Leonard's neck and began watching as Bones' brought each finger to his mouth and kissing it before licking. Spock shook, his eyes dark and vulnerable as he watched the Doctors mouth. 

"Maybe Tymar was right. I probably should wear gloves." Spock all but whispered, resulting in a growl from Bones, who let go of Spock's hand and bringing his mouth back to Spock's. Leonard's hands found themselves in Spock's hair with the full intention of messing it up, but a clear of the throat made them disengage. 

"Bones you've got to learn to lock your door." Jim scolded, standing just inside the doorway. 

"Why did you barge in?" Bones asked, softly pushing Spock away from him, hopping down from the desk. 

"Gee I'm so sorry Bones. I didn't know you'd be making out with my first officer, next time I'll be able to see that one coming." Jim retorted, a small smile still on his face. "Why did you punch Tymar?" Jim asked, sounding a little defeated. 

"You should've heard the shit he was saying directly to Spock's face!" 

"Like what?"

"That he was an idiot and the Vulcan dedication to logic is selfish and that they don't take emotions into consideration. It was sickening Jim." Bones complained, getting angry all over again." 

"Bones, you say that stuff to Spock all the time." 

"Don't try that shit Jim, you know it's different." Leonard then sighed, rubbing his head. 

"I didn't even know you two were dating. You could've told me. I'm supposed to be your friend. Both of your friends!" Jim turned to Spock at the last sentence, his feelings of hurt was blindingly apparent. 

"We're not dating, Jim." Bones tried to reassure him. 

"Not yet." Spock corrected, resulting in a raised eyebrow from bones and an obnoxious grin from the Captain. 

"Alright Jim, what's the verdict? How much trouble am I in?" Bones asked seriously, because in reality he didn't want to lose this job. 

"None. The crew doesn't want to piss you off though." Jim laughed out. 

"Be serious." Bones ordered. 

"I am, apparently in their culture that sort of physical violence is a sign of attraction. He believed you were flirting with him." Jim said laughing. Bones scoffed and turned to Spock. 

"Your pointed ears catch that?! He called you a pervert when he thinks me punching him in the jaw is a come on. It's ridiculous." 

"Indeed." Spock replied. 

"Alright, well I'm going back to the party. I need you boys there at dinner but you've got like 20 minutes so make the most of it." Jim said, raising his eyebrows. 

"Get out. We'll be going back down in a minute." Bones ordered. 

"I'm sure you will." Jim joked, cackling. 

"Shut up! Get out of here!" Bones laughed as Jim left the room. The door swooshed shut. Bones turned back to Spock who stood at his desk where he had left him, looking like nothing had happened. 

"Are you going to be ok to go back down there?" Bones genuinely inquired. 

"I will be fine Doctor, will you?" Spock responded as Bones walked over to him, his left hand massaging his right knuckles, a bit sore from the punch. 

"Yeah. I just hate how rude they are." Bones spoke quietly. Spock took his hand and brought it up to his lips placing feather light kisses on the red knuckles. 

"Yes, meeting a species with worse illogic than humans is quite interesting." Spock insulted between kisses onto the doctors knuckles. Bones chuckles his hands sliding to Spock's neck to lead him into a light kiss. 

"We better get going." Bones broke the kiss drudgingly. Going to stand by a mirror to fix his hair and uniform. Spock followed him, leaning down and kissing and sucking on his neck once again. 

"Keeping my hands off of you this evening is becoming exceedingly difficult." Spock uttered, his hands going under the front of Bones's shirt, rubbing light circles into his torso. 

"Dammit Spock. Keep it in your pants. Do you want to come over tonight after the dinner?" Bones asked, pulling away from Spock and heading for the door. 

"Yes that would be nice." Spock answered, as they made their way toward the turbo lift. 

"Do we need to take separate turbo lifts or are you going to behave yourself?" Bones questioned, a smirk dancing across his lips. Spock just raised his eyebrow at the question. "I'll take that as a no." Bones laughed. He couldn't wait for the dinner to be over.


End file.
